


Contrary to popular opinion, my body was not ‘made for you.’

by iKnightWriter



Series: WriteWorld [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, BAMF Stiles, Dark Derek, Derek Has Issues, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Five Years Later, Forced Bonding, Forced Relationship, Hurt Scott, Mentioned Kate Argent, Mentioned Lydia Martin, Possessive Derek, Rebuilt Hale House, Restraints, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Stiles Stilinski is Not Amused, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, prisoner Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:36:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6329491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iKnightWriter/pseuds/iKnightWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles attempted to make a yanking gesture away from the hand, “Contrary to popular opinion, my body was not ‘made for you.’”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contrary to popular opinion, my body was not ‘made for you.’

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5928780). You can read it as stand alone if you want.

Stiles stayed in the five-point restraint system for the past two weeks. How was Stiles able to tell? Derek’s overgrown chimera Kanima pet made it a point to mark down each passing day whenever she visited. It doesn’t come as a surprise either when Tracy appeared on the first day.

Because out of all the supernatural creatures that resided in Beacon Hills, Tracy was the one Stiles couldn’t stand the most. Maybe it had to do with the fact Tracy killed her own father or that fact that she got power hungry when some creep doctors made their way into Beacon Hills, years ago. Either way, Tracy sucked and Stiles didn’t like her, but the feeling was mutual.

Not wanting to deal with Tracy and her usual downgrading, Stiles focused on the wall. It was only a matter of time because it was soon going to be time for dinner. How would Stiles know? When you’ve been restrained with nothing to do counting down the minutes and seconds each day becomes a past time.

The sound of the door opening to the room filled the air, but there was something different about it this time. It got closed. It never gets closed.

Instantly, Stiles turned to see who exactly was in the room. From the bed, she lets out a surprised gasp, “Scott.”

Stiles hadn’t seen Scott in over a year or two. Derek made sure of that. He knew just how smart and cunning the pair could be when they got together.

“Stiles.” There’s relief in his voice as he hurriedly goes to her side and loosens up the restraints.

No time was wasted when Scott had fully released Stiles from the bondage that the two shared a long and tight embrace, “I was so close.” Stiles whispered into Scott’s shoulder, “I would’ve made too if it wasn’t for those meddling twins.”

“They destroyed the jeep.” Scott shared as they broke away.

Stiles made a bitter laugh, “Of course, they did.” Stiles observed Scott from their last encounter. He looked the same if not a bit older. The uneven jawline, the same soft eyes, dopey smile, two angry red jarred lines running across his cheek…wait a minute.

“Should’ve seen how it looked the day I got it,” Scott voiced, noticing Stiles’ panicked expression, “It’s healed completely.”

“He did it.” It wasn’t a question. Stiles touched the markings, “But you weren’t even…” Stiles trailed as an old conversation replayed instantly, “He’s never going to hurt me…Not when he has you.”

“It’s not your fault.” Scott assured instantly, “It’ll never be your fault.”

It was at Scott’s assurance, that Stiles gave a headshake as a dismissal, “You were sent as a reminder,” Stiles acknowledged sadly, “You should’ve left when you had the chance.”

There was a time when they had a choice if they wanted to leave or stay. Some stayed out of fear, others left in fear for what would happen to them if they stayed.

Scott gave gentle look. Some just stayed because the people that mattered most were forced to stay within the city limits, “I told you I would never leave you behind.”

“It’s been five years.” Stiles whispered tightly, “Five years of me trying to get out of here without being killed, five years of you not being able to see her and your-”

“That’s enough.” Scott interrupted, “She would’ve stayed behind if the situation had been different. You know it.”

Others wanted to stay behind, but couldn’t.

The silence between them gets tense because there was reason why Scott was able to see her, “What does he want this time?” Stiles whispered in a dry tone.

* * *

Scott escorted her through the dark and damp tunnel. There was water dripping from the ground above, creating puddles that were stirred each time they stepped into them. On the bright side, there weren’t any rodents scuttling ground this time.

Stiles’ wrists were bound by newer restraints, which were connected to another chain that Scott was holding onto. Of course, Scott didn’t want to, but it was what he had demanded. Especially after that one time, when Stiles nearly had cut his throat with knife laced with yellow wolfsbane.

That resulted in two months of isolation and the lovely accessories.

When they get out of the tunnel they were out in a small clearing. However, when they turn their backs away from the tunnel they just walked out of, the newly remodeled Hale House stood in front of them.

* * *

The moment they enter the house, Stiles’ least favorite person was already there waiting for them, “He wants you back at Eichen.” Tracy informed Scott as she snatched the chains from his hand, “Apparently, everyone’s favorite banshee was having another fit.” There was a smirk on her face, “I guess getting her vocal cords ripped out of her throat wasn’t good enough.”

Scott doesn’t hesitant to give the chimera Kanima a glare as he clenched his jaw and leaves the house without a word. It would’ve caused more trouble than necessary if he had done so.

Tracy tugged Stiles past the staircase that led up to the upper level. Stiles observed the surrounding noticing how nothing much had changed when they rebuilt it. There were still pictures of the past that hung up on the walls. Some lacrosse state championship game pictures, formal pictures, and even some random pictures that were taken through the years.

This was another tactic of his. He only had Tracy direct her this way when he was ready to mess her even more. Which was nothing else that was new.

Tracy opened a door close to the kitchen and yanked Stiles into a room that held a metal fence with nothing, but more restraints. Tracy started undoing the restraints that were around Stiles’ wrists, but not before Stiles could feel the prick of her claw, run across her neck.

“Just so you won’t try anything funny.” Tracy sneered as Stiles fell to the floor, landing on her backside.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

Tracy was ready to retort back when a voice, from behind Stiles, prevented her from doing so, “Leave us.”

Tracy doesn’t fail to give Stiles another silted expression before she does as he ordered, shutting the door.

The sound of shoes got closer until Stiles was able to see the owner’s voice looking down on her, “Take a picture it’ll last longer.”

Wordlessly, Derek took a hold of an arm and hoisted her up throwing her over his shoulder. When he gets closer to the fence he settled her body against the fence, eyeing her as he placed her wrists and legs into the chains.

His leering expression gave off a predatory feeling as he ran a finger through her hair, “Why take a picture when I have the real thing?”

She doesn’t break the eye contact as he touched her, “Cause the picture isn’t the one that’s going to kill you when given the chance.”

A smirk. “That’s a lot talk for someone who can’t move right now.”

“Maybe next time don’t have your reptile paralysis me and we’ll just see how close I get to killing you this time.”

His eyes reddened at the threat, “I didn’t ask for you to be here just to start a fight.”

Stiles snorted at the obvious lie, “If I recall correctly I wasn’t asked. I was lead here in restraints and a chain by my best friend.”

“It has been awhile since I had to discipline one of my betas.”

“He’s not your beta.”

“He stayed behind, didn’t he?” He questioned, leaning into her face, “He could be living a happy and worry-free life right now, but no.” He breathed into her face, “He abandoned it all just to be with you.”

“Just add that to the list of things that are my fault.” Stiles told him. It was supposed to come out as sarcastic, but somehow it had fallen flat, “Now what am I doing here?”

“Eager to go back to your room?”

“You say room I say prison, but yeah I am.”

Derek gave a wide smile, “Have it your way.” He moved away from the fence, his hand crossed behind his back, “I’ve been doing some thinking…”

“That must’ve really been hard for you.” Stiles commented with an uncaring undertone.

Derek turned his attention back towards her, “Interrupt me again and Scott will have two more matching scars on his face.” He shared, making Stiles’ bite her tongue, “As I was saying, I was thinking that its time that we expand our family.”

“Hmmm,” Stiles feigned ignorance, “Well I’m sure more citizens in this town would love to go missing and join in the dysfunctional pack you have going on.”

“I was thinking more of a personal expansion.” 

Stiles gave him a bewildered stare trying to make sense of what he was trying to say, “I’m sure you’ll find some poor unfortunate soul wanting to help you on that level.” Stiles eyed at him, “Maybe Tracy? I’m sure she’ll volunteer herself tribute as loyal as she is.”

“Unfortunately, she’s not the one I’m mated to.”

“Unfortunately,” Stiles mocked, “I don’t care cause there’s no way I’m going to do it.”

“I beg to differ.” Derek said a low tone as he walked over to the fence. Stiles eyed him carefully as he observed her body as if it were some kind of prize, “Your body was made for this.” He placed a hand on her flat abdomen, “For me.”

Stiles attempted to make a yanking gesture away from the hand. To her surprise it actually worked, “Contrary to popular opinion, my body was not ‘made for you.’”

“That’s not what you said after our first night together.” He countered, with a faint toothy smile.

“Oh you mean a time when I actually loved you?” Stiles gritted angrily, _“Before_ you became a complete a total psycho?”

The hand that had been on her abdomen, now rested on her waist with claws threatening to retract, “Don’t compare me to my sociopath of an uncle.”

“I think I should, considering how this is exactly something he would’ve done if we hadn’t stopped in Mexico.” She reminded him, “How is this any different?”

“Because Peter was stuck in a catatonic state for 10 years going out of his mind, not knowing what he wanted.” Derek answered, hotly now getting her face. Stiles almost flinches at the closeness, “But me? I know exactly what I want.” He placed a kiss predatory on her face, sending a shiver down Stiles’ spine, “And I’ll get it whether you like it or not.”

“Over my dead body!” Stiles hiss at him. Derek moved away, but doesn’t respond to the declaration as he opened the door to reveal someone waiting for him just outside, but Stiles doesn’t care as she continued ranting, “You hear me! I will _never_ have a child with you!”

Derek just smirked at the declaration, ignoring Stiles completely and focusing on the person waiting outside the door instead, “Take her back to her “prison” as she likes to call it.”

* * *

Back in her room, Isaac Lahey clamped the chain back around her ankle, “How is she?” She asked softly as the lock snapped into place.

“Who?”

“Lydia, Tracy said something happened with her.”

Isaac shook his head, “Nothing happened to Lydia. Tracy just doesn’t like anybody.”

“And by anybody you mean Scott and me.”

Isaac gave head a knowing head tilt, “Or anyone else that has been around Derek longer than she has.” He then gave her a worried expression, “What are we going to do?”

Stiles looked at Isaac surprised at the question, because he didn’t “you” or “you and Scott” he had said “we”. The first year Isaac did stand with them in trying to overpower Derek, but something had happened that caused Isaac to suddenly which sides. They hadn’t bothered in asking him why, but he never gave them a reason anyway.

Apparently she must’ve wore a look of distrust on her face, “I know what you’re thinking.” He whispered softly, “But I…I can’t anymore. And I know I never actually gave you a reason as to why I abandoned you guys, but just know I’ve been rooting for you.”

Stiles watched him, completely unsure in trusting anything that has been said. But there was a look his eyes Stiles noticed, the same look she had seen with Scott, “Lydia’s still able to contact Meredith, right?”

He gives her a head nod, “Last time I spoke to her yes.”

“Tell Lydia I need her to relay a message for me to Meredith.” Isaac nodded in agreement, “I need an Argent, but not just any Argent.”

Isaac watched as a calculating expression was growing on her face, “Oh no…” He realized seeing where Stiles was going.

“Oh yeah.” Stiles nodded her head with determination in her eyes, “Get me Kate Argent.”


End file.
